Elevator Smut
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: Jenny. Jethro. Elevator. Smut. Enough said.


_A/N: A little bit of Jibbs elevator smut for __**MarciaRebaFan**__, __**MatteaAva**__ & __**Mandovska**._

* * *

><p>"Great" Jenny mumbled sarcastically as the elevator came to a grinding halt and as she casted a suspicious glance in the direction of a certain special agent.<p>

"Oh come on Jen! you think this is my fault?" Jethro looked at Jenny in disbelief.

He couldn't believe that she'd actually think he was responsible. If he'd wanted to bring the elevator to halt, he would've done it himself. There was such a thing as pushing the stop button.

"Actually Agent Gibbs i do, because If you didn't keep using this elevator as a conference room. It wouldn't keep breaking down." Jenny snapped, her patience wearing thin.

She was already late for a meeting with SecNav, who she knew was going to make her life a little more difficult over the actions of a certain special agent, the same special agent that she was currently stuck in the elevator with.

"Yeah well, it's not my fault that you keep getting the same guy to repair it." Jethro answered petulantly, knowing that he treading on ice.

He knew Jenny well enough to know when was close to acting on certain murderous urges.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Don't even make me think of using my own gun to shoot you, because believe me i will." Jenny growled as she all but slammed him against the cold steel wall of the elevator.

Gibbs couldn't help the smirk that easily slipped his lips or the way his eyes shamelessly roamed her body. Lingering on the very enticing cleavage that peaked out of her very tight blouse.

"Wouldn't want that madame director." Jethro smirked as amused cobalt blue eyes, met fiery emerald ones.

Jenny couldn't stop the blush that slowly crept across her face. She was trying to stay mad especially at thought of what her meeting with SecNav would bring. But the more his eyes shamelessly roamed her body, the more she felt her resolve weaken and the more she felt like fucking him senseless against the elevator wall.

"See something you like Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny purred seductively into his ear as her perfectly manicured fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't know Jen? you tell me." Jethro whispered against her ear as a surprise gasp filled the air and Jenny's back slammed against cold hard steel.

Calloused hands ran down silky smooth skin as a trail of kisses soon followed. A moan of pleasure slipped from Jenny's lips as her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back, the sensation of his lips on her neck proving too much.

"Don't tease me Jethro..."Jenny moaned as her eyes slowly opened, filled with nothing but pure desire and sinful lust.

"What do you want Jen?" Jethro whispered as his hands slipped beneath the silky fabric of her blouse, his hands roaming the curves he'd always admired.

"You. Now." Jenny whispered breathlessly, unable to form any coherent thoughts.

"Good call, Madame Director." Jethro smirked as he hitched her skirt up and skillfully managed to pull down her panties and pantyhose in one quick and skillful movement.

Jenny almost screamed his name as without warning he thrusted his fingers into her. Arching into his touch, a string of rather loud and breathy moans filled the air as a feeling of pleasure and a sense exquisite torture began to build within her.

"God Jethro" Jenny moaned as once more her head fell back and once more her eyes fluttered shut. The look of divine pleasure written all across her face.

As skilled fingers began to set their own rhythm and move faster and faster. Jenny felt her control slip from her grasp. No longer in control and at the complete mercy of at hands or rather fingers of certain very special agent. Jenny felt herself begging for the sweet release she so desperately needed.

"Please Jethro..." Jenny moaned once more as she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, her release within reach.

A smirk of satisfaction snaked it's way across Jethro's mouth as he watched Jenny finally come undone in front of him. Her orgasm ripping through her body with such force. Her sweet release finally granted.

Moments later as the elevator jolted back to life and Jenny hurried to make herself look presentable. She had been glad that for once being stuck in an elevator had brought her nothing but pleasure.


End file.
